Jealousy
by WinchesterPotter
Summary: Partenaires dans la vie comme au travail. Idéal mais jamais facile.


_**Jealousy.**_

Clément et Martin faisaient leur duplex comme d'habitude, ils attendaient entre leurs interventions, s'envoyaient des vannes, discutaient avec la régie. C'était les moments préférés de Clément pendant les duplex. Les moments qu'il aimait le moins, c'était ceux où il devait observer et écouter les échanges entre Martin et leur patron. Les moments où il devait observer l'homme qu'il aimait rire aux blagues d'un autre homme, faire les yeux doux à la caméra et faire ce petit sourire qu'il s'était approprier, puisqu'il le voyait en direct et non à travers la caméra. Mais il savait que ce petit sourire ne lui était pas destiné. C'était le sourire qui arrivait à chaque fin de phrase de Yann, à chaque question, chaque commentaire. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois. Il savait pourtant que Martin était amoureux de lui, il ne cessait de lui prouver depuis des mois. Mais si Clément pensait que partir tout les deux à New York serait une super occasion d'officialiser pour de bon leur relation, il comprit vite que le lien qu'avait Martin avec Yann serait bien vite envahissant. Quand ces deux là étaient loin l'un de l'autre pendant trop longtemps, les duplex étaient plus taquins, plus intimes parfois, plus complices. Et Martin adorait cette complicité, il tenait beaucoup à Yann et cela se voyait. Clément ne lui en voulait pas, c'était normal, il devait tout à Yann et à son équipe. Mais même s'il savait que cette relation était professionnelle et qu'ils étaient avant tout amis, Clément savait aussi que c'est comme ça qu'avait débuter sa relation avec Martin. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours de leurs voyages, et avaient fini par sauter le pas et officialiser leur relation il y a quelques mois seulement. Ils n'en avaient pas parler à tout le monde, seulement à leurs amis proches, certains de leurs collègues et leur famille. Et cela leur convenait, ils étaient seuls tout les deux pendant leurs tournages et jouissaient d'une intimité quasi infinie quand ils étaient à l'étranger et que personne autour ne comprenait leurs discussions. Alors Clément ne relevait jamais, ne commentait jamais après les duplex. Ni même quand Martin appelait son patron avant et après être sorti de l'avion, avant et après qu'ils soient partis en tournage, parfois il le surprenait en train d'envoyer des textos à Yann pendant le diner, ils décalaient parfois leurs repas pour qu'ils puissent s'appeler et préparer le sujet. Sauf que Clément était là pour la préparation du sujet, puis les trois quarts de l'appel ne le concernait plus.

Une relation professionnelle somme toute. Comme n'importe quel journaliste avec son patron quand il ne se voyait pas pendant des mois. Cela faisait 4 mois que Clément et Martin était aux Etats-Unis, ils avaient fait un détour par Cuba et avaient profité de leur road-trip pour se redécouvrir tout les deux. Loin de tout, coupés d'internet, de téléphone, donc de Yann. Les duplex n'étaient plus que des coups de téléphones et ne duraient que 1 ou 2 minutes. Clément avait adoré leur escapade à Cuba, il avait eu Martin pour lui seul pendant 1 semaine. Mais ils étaient maintenant revenus à New York, et la valise de Martin n'avait elle pas finit le voyage. Clément lui avait alors prêté sa veste, c'était le seul vêtement chaud qui lui restait. Vint leur tour de présenter leur sujet, Yann et Martin discutèrent à l'accoutumé, mais à la fin Yann fit remarquer à Martin son changement de manteau. Clément décrocha de la conversation. Comment Yann pouvait-il remarquer le moindre détail chez Martin, au point de connaître les contenus de ses placards et de faire remarquer des changements ? Est-ce que dans une relation amicale vous faites remarquer le moindre changement chez votre ami ? Cela avait commencé avec la coupe de cheveux, puis maintenant le blouson. Des tonnes d'hypothèses vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête. Peut être que Martin parlait d'autre chose de boulot pendant leur discutions téléphoniques, peut être leur amitié était bien plus forte que Clément ne l'avait imaginé et Martin et Yann avaient d'autres types de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'était pas impossible, ils se côtoyaient depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que Martin et Clément. Peut être Clément avait il interrompu quelque chose quand il est arrivé dans l'émission il y a un an. Peut être les sentiments de Martin étaient ils supposés par ce dernier tant les deux compères passaient de temps ensemble, ils étaient seuls tout les deux la plupart du temps. Donc peut être que Martin c'était rabattu sur lui dans un soucis de solitude. Peut être ne l'aimait il que quand ils étaient à l'autre bout du monde. C'est vrai qu'ils se voyaient peu, en dehors de leur voyage, ils profitaient de leur famille, de leur amis, et ne se manquait pas car cela ne durait que une ou deux semaines, et ils restaient en contact. En contact mais pas autant que Yann et Martin quand ils partaient. Là encore, relation professionnelle oblige.

Martha lui dit dans le casque qu'il pouvait couper la caméra, que c'était bon pour eux. Martin souffla un bon coup et sorti une clope et lui tourna le dos. Clément commençât à ranger, plus vite que d'habitude, il avait envie de rentrer. Quand Martin se retourna vers lui pour l'aider, Clément avait déjà fini, il balança son sac sur son épaule, et tourna les talons, murmurant dans sa barbe qu'il se les caillait et qu'il voulait rentrer. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire leur duplex dans la rue en face de leur appartement, si bien que Clément n'eût à marcher qu'une centaine de mètres pour atteindre leur immeuble. Il grimpa les marches deux à deux et s'engouffra dans leur appartement. Il posa le matériel avec soins, se fit couler un café, sorti son ordinateur et s'installa pour travailler sur les prochain sujet. Il se sentait ridicule de penser ce genre de choses Yann et Martin étaient collègues depuis longtemps il est normal qu'ils s'entendent bien. Mais ils s'entendent trop bien, presque aussi bien que lui et Martin au début de leur relation. Et lui et Martin était _tout le temps_ ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais le temps de se manquer, de se désirer. Pas comme Yann et Martin. Peut être Martin se lassait il de lui. De son omniprésence. Clément s'efforça de chasser ses idées de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur son sujet.

Le duplex prit fin et Martin soupira de soulagement, il mourrait de froid avec cette doudoune sans manches et n'aurait pas pu tenir très longtemps. Il alluma toute fois une cigarette et s'éloigna pour observer la rue passante. Il sourit encore à la remarque de Yann, il savait qu'il allait faire un commentaire, il le connaissait par cœur. Yann aussi apparemment puisqu'il l'avait remarqué. Martin souriait encore, son patron lui manquait mais ils restaient en contact permanent donc le manque était atténué et leur amitié restait intacte. Puis il ne se sentait pas seul, loin de là, il avait la chance de travailler tout les jours avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se retourna pour aider Clément à ranger les affaires mais celui-ci avait déjà terminé. Il appela son nom, mais Clément balbutia des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Il regarda alors son partenaire traverser la rue pour aller s'engouffrer dans leur immeuble. Martin ne comprit pas tout sur le coup. Il avait remarqué les traits tirés de Clément pendant le duplex mais avait mit cela sur le compte du froid. Il repensa à leurs conversations antérieures, mais ne dessella aucune trace de conflit ou de mal entendu. Peut être Clément ne se sentait il tout simplement pas bien et préférait rentrer pour se reposer. Non, impossible, il lui en aurait parlé. Martin traversa alors la rue à grandes enjambées, arriva devant la porte et composa le code les mains tremblantes et paralysées par le froid. Il couru dans les escaliers, frappa à la porte. Une fois, deux fois. Mais Clément ne lui ouvrait pas.

« Clément à quoi tu joues ? Ouvre ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Clément ? » Martin continua de frapper à la porte, mais au bout de 5 minutes, il cessa et s'adossa à celle-ci. Il se laissa glisser et finit par s'accroupir, le dos maintenu par la porte et attendit que Clément se décide à lui ouvrir. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque la porte derrière lui disparu accompagnée d'un cliquetis de serrure, il tomba à la renverse et se retrouva allonger par terre, la tête entre les jambes de son compagnon, qui le regarda d'un air ni moqueur, ni amusé, mais d'une moue triste et peu rieuse. Clément s'écarta de la porte et Martin se releva maladroitement.

« Il faut qu'on parle » dit gravement Clément. Cette phrase, c'est la phrase que jamais personne ne souhaite entendre, rarement porteuse de bonnes nouvelles.

« Euh oui, d'accord pas de soucis mais de quoi ? » demanda Martin d'un air franchement innocent.

« J'aimerai qu'on parle de ta relation avec Yann, qui ressemble à si méprendre à la relation que nous avions avant de se mettre ensemble officiellement, enfin dans notre cas c'est plutôt officieusement. Puisque personne à part 10 personnes ne sait pour nous. Ce qui laisse à Yann la possibilité de te draguer et de flirter avec toi à chaque duplex, sous mes yeux, et le pire, c'est que tu n'y fait même pas attention mais que tu rentre dans son jeu. » Clément ponctua son monologue en buvant une gorgée de café et en reposant la tasse durement sur la table ce qui produisit un bruit sourd qui résonna dans l'appartement.

Martin, lui, était toujours dans l'entrée de leur petit appartement, il regardait son compagnon d'un air hébété, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélations. Eux qui s'entendaient toujours bien et se disaient tout. Clément lui avait caché ses ressentiments et Martin se sentit stupide de ne rien avoir remarqué.

« Mais enfin Clément de quoi tu parles, Yann est taquin c'est tout, il l'est avec Hugo, avec Etienne, avec Vincent, avec tout le monde. Pas seulement moi, on se voit moins souvent donc c'est peut être plus accentué mais ce n'est pas de la drague, on se taquine c'est tout. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et tu le sais. » Martin avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en s'avançant vers Clément, il tenta de lui prendre les mains mais Clément recula brusquement.

« S'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour l'idiot du village. Je sais que vous vous parlez par messages, que vous vous appelez régulièrement et ne parlez pas que boulot, que Yann connaît apparemment les vêtements qui se trouvent dans ta penderie. Mais toi tu préfère en rire, en sourire. Je ne suis pas sûr que Yann éprouve le même genre de sentiments que toi Martin. Et toi tu laisses faire. » Les deux hommes avaient maintenant les larmes aux yeux, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés pour autre chose que le boulot, et jamais Martin n'aurait pu imaginer que Clément puisse se sentir comme cela vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Yann.

Il est vrai que si la plupart de leurs appels téléphoniques étaient pour le boulot mais cela étaient souvent détournés en conversations privées. Et il était vrai que la plupart du temps Clément en était exclu. Martin se sentit idiot d'avoir laissé planer le doute autour de sa relation avec Yann, il n'éprouvait pour ce dernier qu'une amitié franche et sincère. Il aimait le fait d'être complice avec son patron, peu de reporters avaient cette chance. Lui pouvait tutoyer Yann, lui envoyer des vannes pendant les duplex et ça passait. Toujours parce que c'est toujours comme ça qu'ils opéraient. A l'inverse d'une chaine d'info spécialisée. Ils brisaient les codes. Peu être un peu trop parfois. Ce qui a pu laisser Clément penser que leur relation était autre chose que professionnelle et amicale.

Clément regardait le sol et ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes qui ne couleraient pas. Martin ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, lui qui était d'habitude si joyeux et rieur, cela lui brisait le cœur de lui avoir causé tant de tourments. Martin s'approcha doucement de son compagnon, lui releva le menton avec l'index, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus azur du brun rencontrèrent les yeux ébènes de son ainés et se mouillèrent encore plus, jusqu'à laisser échapper une larmes au coin de son œil. Clément éclata en sanglots et vint se refugier dans le creux du cou de Martin. Martin sentit un enclume tomber dans le fond de son estomac. Jamais il n'avait penser que de simples paroles et de simples sourires auraient cet effet là sur celui qu'il aimait.

« Clément… Je … Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais rien vu. Je ne savais pas que tu le prennais comme ça. Sinon j'aurais tout arrêter, je te le promet. Je … Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu comprennes que ce n'était vraiment, vraiment, pas voulu ? » La voix de Martin se brisa sur les derniers mots. Clément ressorti la tête de son cou et lui fit face. Le jeune homme parvenait faiblement à contenir ses sanglots.

« Dis moi simplement que tu m'aimes, pas que tu crois m'aimer parce que je suis la seule personne que tu vois la plupart du temps. Dis moi qu'on est ensemble, par amour, et pas par la contrainte de la solitude qui nous pèse quand on est loin de chez nous. Dis moi que si tu avais le choix, tu ne partirai pas en courant dans les bras de Yann comme j'ai l'impression que tu le ferai si tu pouvais à chaque duplex. Dis moi que Yann n'est pas venu chez nous pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans la penderie. Dis moi que si demain on arrête les voyages, les reportages, on restera ensemble, toi et moi, comme c'est le cas depuis deux ans. » Clément avait ponctué chaque fin de phrase d'un sanglot, mais avait finit son monologue les yeux secs, le regard scrutant Martin à la recherche d'une réaction, d'un hochement de tête, d'une négation. Mais Martin affichait un sourire bienveillant, il ne répondit pas verbalement à son partenaire. Mais saisit sa tête entre ses mains et l'entraîna dans un baiser plein de tendresse, que Clément ne lui rendit pas tout de suite, mais finit par comprendre les intentions de Martine et se laissa faire. Martin lui embrassa les joues, le front, le bout du nez, fit le tour de sa mâchoire en y déposant des baisers, puis finit sa course dans le coup dans son compagnon. Il s'écarta alors de Clément qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur, à l'affut de ses prochains gestes, ou paroles. Mais Martin ne dit rien. Il saisit la main de Clément et l'entraîna dans la chambre, Clément se laissa porter, curieux de savoir ce que lui prévoyait Martin.

Une fois dans la chambre, Martin repris son marathon de baiser, il assit son compagnon sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il continuait son cérémonial de tendresse, il comptait bien, toute la l'après midi durant ( et pourquoi pas la nuit), montrer à celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, toute la l'amour et la passion qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Bientôt leur vêtements étaient tombés au pied du lit, et la température de la chambre augmenta brusquement. Ils avaient la journée devant eux, les sujets étaient déjà prêts, rien ni personne ne viendrai briser leur harmonie. Ils se laissèrent donc aller à une nuit de tendresse et de folies douces.

 _Fiiiin de mon premier Breill, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne suis pas trop, trop, contente de l'introspection de Clément mais bon, je vais m'améliorer j'espère. De gros bisousss, laissez moi vos avis !_


End file.
